1. Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a device for use in ligament reconstruction surgery, and more specifically, a device and method for performing measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common techniques for reconstruction of ligaments require the drilling of a tunnel through bone. For example, reconstruction of a torn anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) requires drilling through the femur of a patient. Once a femoral tunnel has been drilled. a surgeon needs to perform measurements to determine the depth of the tunnel to aide in selection of the appropriate repair technique.
While a variety of devices are available to measure the length of the femoral tunnel, many of these devices are complicated to use and may lead to confusion during surgical procedures. For example, some devices make use of a guide wire that is passed into the femoral tunnel and received by a measuring device as it exits the femoral tunnel. Unfortunately, the various receiving devices presently available often do not securely retain the guide wire. Accordingly, this may lead to erroneous measurements, and worse yet to glove damage or laceration of the surgeon.
Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus to provide for accurate and safe measurement of the femoral tunnel. Preferably, the methods and apparatus are simple and easy to understand during a surgical procedure as well as cost-effective.